World Turned Upside Down
by The.Truth.will.free.my.Soul
Summary: Alice had everything going for her; a perfect boyfriend, the two best friends anyone could ask for, a loving family, grades good enough to go to an Ivy League, a dance career. But her world begins to crumble around her when she starts her senior year and he comes into the picture. Will she be able to handle the pressure or will she cave as well? All-human.
1. Chapter 1

**Chp.1 **

You know what I love my life and I am not afraid to say it. I am popular, dating one of the hottest boys in school who also happens to be captain of the lacrosse team and have the two best friends anyone can ask for. Let me explain myself some more.

I am Alice Cullen. I am seventeen years old and a senior at Falls Point High School in Falls Point, Rhode Island (redundant, I know.) I am four ten with short black hair always styled in a pixie cut to match my pixie-like quality of being short. I live in a modest house with my mom Esme, my dad Carlisle and my big brother Emmett.

My brother Emmett is currently a sophomore playing football as a defensive line back at Ithaca College in New York. He is dating my best friend Rosalie Hale. You could call her a blonde bomb shell. Tall, long blonde hair, with gorgeous legs; she could have any guy but she chose my big goof of a brother. They are happy together so I do not really mind it at all. Except for the fact that they are one of those couples who like to suck face every chance they get to in public. Sorry, but I do not need to see that.

Then there is my other best friend, Bella Swan. She is more reserved and quiet than Rosalie and I. But I live next door to her and she has been my friend since I can remember. She is too clumsy for her own good sometimes. I think she would be hot if she dressed better. I mean jeans and a t-shirt every day is not flattering. I think Edward's friend Mike or Garrett would be perfect for her if she tried to flatter her figure. She has long brown hair and these melting chocolate brown eyes.

Now on to my boyfriend, Edward Masen. He has these piercing green eyes and reddish- brown hair that is always perfectly messy. He has washboard abs that look like they were carved from stone. Let's just say I am very lucky to have him. Every girl in the school drools over him, some more than others (do not get me started on Jessica Stanley). I have been dating him for two years now and everyone calls us the perfect high school couple.

I am in a good place in my life. I am doing well in school and this year I am happy to be captain of our dance company, secretary of our Honor Society and president of the French club.

Nothing can rain on my parade during my last year of high school. Until he moves into town.

But let me start from the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Will only do this once! Obviously, Twilight is not mine. Only own plot and any OC's created in this story. Enjoy!**

**Chp.2 **

My alarm goes off and I wake up with a smile. My last first day of school ever. I do not know whether I am happy or sad about this fact. I roll out of bed and into my bathroom. I am glad I know have my own bathroom. Sharing one with Emmett was hell. He was so messy and was always in there doing God knows what. I mean I am complaining and I am a girl we take forever in bathrooms. After a shower, I change into a black bandage skirt and a white blouse. We have a school rule that athletes have to dress up on the first day of school (yes, dance is a sport). I do not mind, I still look hot.

I play with my hair until I think it is perfectly messy then put on mascara and eyeliner. I grab my dance bag for rehearsal after school, my binder and my purse. I walk down the stairs to find my kitchen empty. No surprise there. My dad is a surgeon at the hospital who works crazy hours and my mom is an interior decorator. She is probably at the office already. I find a note on the counter from my mom:

_Alice,_

_Have fun at school today! Sorry, I had to run to the office to approve some last minute changes. See you at dinner._

_Love, _

_Mom_

I put the note back down and grab a cereal bar from the pantry. I begin to munch on it when I hear a car honking outside. I grab my bags with a smile and head out the door. Edward's silver Volvo is parked in my driveway. I smile and walk over to the driver door as he steps out of the car.

"Hey, babe. You look cute." Edward says with a wink as he looks down my body.

"Not to bad yourself." I reply with a coy smile.

Edward is wearing black dress pants, a white shirt and a pink tie I got him last year. I do not know what it is but there is something about a man dressed up that flusters me in a good way. I walk to his trunk and place my bags in there. I am closing the trunk as Bella walks out in her normal jeans and a short sleeve v-neck t-shirt. I sigh to myself. That girl will never learn.

"Hey, Bella" Edward says with a smirk.

"Hi, Edward." Bella replies shyly.

What the hell was that about? I think to myself as I get into the car. Edward pulls out of my driveway and starts to drive to school. I have not seen Edward or Bella since I came back from our summer in Europe but that doesn't mean I didn't talk to either of them. I do not like the exchange that is happening between them. I cannot help but notice Edward staring at Bella in the rearview mirror and Bella blushes when she notices his actions as well. I brush off the uneasy feelings I have about the two of them. Edward has known Bella and me for the same amount of time. He chose me not her. Why am I worried about that?

Edward pulls up next to Rosalie's red Mercedes. She is leaning on the hood of her car messing with her nails. She is wearing black pumps, skinny jeans and a tight red shirt. Rose loves to flaunt herself because she knows she's hot stuff. I step out of the car and grab my bags from the trunk of the car. I walk over and stand next to Rose.

"Hey, Rose." I say.

"Another start to another school year." Rose replies with a sigh.

"Yes, but look at it this way it is our last year in high school." I say optimistically.

"But we are still stuck in this hell-hole for another nine months. How was Europe?" Rose asks.

"Nice to get away for a while. A lot of good stores to shop in and food to eat. How was the summer with out my brother?" I ask her.

"I survived if you know what I mean." Rosalie says while wiggling her eyebrows.

"Eww, gross, Rose, I do not need to think about that especially since it is my brother. I think you mentally scarred me." I reply jokingly.

"You will survive." Rose replies with a laugh.

I see Edward and Bella talking next to us and the uneasy feeling comes back. I do not have time to ponder that thought because a motorcycle roar pulls me out of my reverie. I look to see a motorcycle pull in in the spot next to Rosalie's car. I turn to see who it is. No one here drives motorcycles or at least they don't to school. The driver is clad in dark tight jeans and a black leather jacket. He takes off his helmet to reveal blonde shaggy hair with a slight curl that falls around his face and eyes like a halo. He turns to me to reveal these green eyes that could melt my soul. He has these perfect lips that imagine on mine and my breathing begins to pick up a little.

"Excuse me, miss, where is the main office?" He asks revealing a southern drawl.

I almost melt right then and there.

"Through the front doors, first door on your left." Rosalie replies.

I stare as he begins his journey to his destination. I feel someone shake my shoulder and I break out of my reverie.

"Hey, Alice, you got some drool right there." Rose says as she points to the corner of my mouth.

"Come on, Alice, let's go." Edward says through his teeth.

I begin to follow behind him and he grabs my hand and places it in his. What the hell? When did I get this overly possessive boyfriend?

"Bye, guys." I say over my shoulder as Edward pulls me along.

"What the hell was that Alice?" Edward asks me obviously angry.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I reply.

"You were practically drooling over the new guy. What you think you are suddenly a badass or something? You really think Emmett, or your parents would let their perfect little preppy daughter date a boy with a motorcycle. What happened to one and only babe?" Edward says almost shouting near the end.

We have reached the school and are walking through the main hallway. I do not know what the hell got into him this summer but I do not like it at all. I also do not like that everyone is topping to witness the "perfect" couple fight. We never fight so this will be gossip worthy.

"You want to play that game? What the hell was that with Bella this morning? Last year she was barely on your radar and now it looks like you would jump in front of a car to save her." I almost shout back at him.

"We became friends this summer while you were whoring it up in Europe. You know what I have to go to homeroom. Talk me when you find my girlfriend because the girl standing in front of me sure as hell is not the Alice I thought I was dating." Edward says as he turns around and heads in the opposite direction.

I stand aghast in the hallway. The people who were watching are continuing on their way. I feel the tears beginning to well in my eyes. Out of the corner of my eye I see the mystery guy coming towards me.

"If I was him I would be lucky to have you. No gentleman should talk to a lady like he just did to you. If you were my girl, I would not be talking to you like that." He says in his thick southern accent.

"You know what you can stay out of it. I think you have done plenty already and I did not ask for your commentary on our fight." I shout at him then turn around.

I walk towards my locker and a few tears slip out of my eyes. Great, I am losing my boyfriend and now I lost a boy who was just trying to help me out. This is a fantastic start to my senior year.

**A/N: **Are you guys liking this story? Should I continue or stop and keep my pride intact? Would love to hear from you! Also looking for a beta for this story, if you are interesting please let me know. Hopefully, I will update soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chp.3**

I slam my locker door shut and wipe the fallen tears off of my face. I take a few breaths to settle myself and begin my walk to my homeroom. I am halfway there when I see someone is walking next to me. I look up to see Mike Newton with a smug look on his face.

"Can I help you?" I ask not trying to hide my bitchy tone.

"I saw the fight you and Masen had today." Mike replies.

"And?" I ask him.

"So I was wondering if you are on the market again?" Mike asks me.

"I am not property; I am a person with feelings, Newton. Back the hell off. Edward and I are still dating. If you want him to pound your fact into the ground I suggest that you keep talking." I reply venom laced in my tone.

What the hell is wrong with everyone this morning? Did the planets align oddly? Did hell freeze over in Falls Point when I was in Europe? Because this sure is not the town I left at the beginning of the summer. Mike walks away with hunched shoulders, defeated.

I walk into homeroom and take my usual seat next to Rosalie. Thank god I do not have homeroom with Bella. I do not think I could handle that on top of my morning. I hope I blew Edward and Bella encounter out of proportion, I hope he isn't cheating on me. I hope for his sake too. I would love to see Emmett beat the shit out of him. I laugh at the mental image I just created.

"What is so funny?" Rosalie asks me.

"Imagining my brother pounding Edwards face into the concrete." I reply with a smile.

"Now here is a better question, what the hell is going on with you and him? It looks like there is trouble in paradise." Rose inquires.

"Edward and Bella had an odd exchange this morning. You know how he usually ignores both of you and only tolerates you because you are my friends. Well this morning he actually talked to Bella and I caught his gaze lingering more that it should be. Did you notice anything odd this summer?" I ask her.

"You know how I feel about, Masen. But no I did not really hang around him this summer even though I was bored because Emmett was with you. I found other forms of entertainment." Rose says with a smirk.

"Eww, really Rose, twice in one day. Then Edward started to yell at me because I was looking at the new boy on the motorcycle. So then I accused him of the thing I saw with Bella. Everything escalated this morning, we should be fine by lunch." I tell her.

"He is cute. I do not do blondes but he does have potential." Rose replies.

I laugh at her. Of course, Rose always knows what to say to make me feel better. Speaking of the devil, the mysterious blonde boy walks into our homeroom classes handing Ms. Baker his papers. Just my luck that he will be in this class with me. Edward is not going to be too happy. But I do not care. He has to learn that I am a person not his trophy girlfriend.

"Mr. Hale, there is an empty seat next to Miss Cullen in the back." Ms. Baker tells him.

Great, could this day get any worse? One thing went in my favor just as jasper sat down the bell rang. Ms. Baker ran through the honor code, school policies, dress code, etc. things we have heard over and over since freshman year. She finally stops her droning on and hands us our schedules. I look over mine, happy about how my schedule turned out this year. I have Dance Co. first, then AP US History, then AP Stat, then AP French, first lunch, AP Lang, AP Environmental Science and a free period last period of the day.

Maybe I should start driving so I could leave during that last period. I'll probably stay and work with Ms. York for rehearsal and her classes. Lord, knows she need help with those people thrown in her Dance I classes. I turn to Rose; I know she did not take as difficult of the schedule as I do.

"When do you have lunch?" I ask.

"First. When do you have Lang?" Rosalie asks me.

"After lunch." I tell her.

"Mark it down. I have a class with the infamous and super intelligent Alice Cullen first time since elementary school." Rosalie says sarcastically.

"Hey, it's only because Lit was the only class that fit in my schedule last year so I took that before Lang instead of the other way around. So consider yourself lucky." I say sticking my tongue out at her.

"Excuse me, Alice." Jasper's southern accent calls me.

I swear that voice could turn me into butter. I turn and look at him closely for the first time. His green eyes shining even more then they did in the parking lot. I do not know why I am feeling like this. But I have not felt like this in a while with Edward in a long time.

"Yes?" I ask him in a pleasant tone trying to cover up my bitchyness from earlier.

"Where is the gym?" Jasper asks me.

"I have dance first and the gym is next to the studio. I will walk you there." I tell him.

The bell rings and I get up to lead Jasper to the gym. I see that he is following me. I wait as his exits the classroom and turn right down the hall.

"So where are you from Jasper?" I ask trying to make conversation.

"Texas. I am not use to the cold or rain here." Jasper replies.

"Well, you better get use to it. We hardly see the sun here in Falls Point." I reply with a smile.

I see Edward walking down the hallway, his smiles turns into a glare when he sees me walking next to Jasper. Edward comes over and grabs my hand possessively. Great know we have turned into macho cavemen.

"Hi, I'm Edward Masen. I am Alice's boyfriend." Edward says.

"Hi, Edward. I was just walking Jasper to the gym since he is new here and does not know where it is." I reply to him glaring.

"I'm Jasper. You are very lucky to have a girl like Alice." Jasper replies like a true gentleman. At least some one here has manners.

"I am lucky indeed. And what a coincidence I have gym as well first period. I will take good care of our friend Jasper." Edward says as we reach the locker room.

"The boy's locker room is here. There is a door in the back that leads to the gym. Sorry about him." I tell Jasper when Edward walks into the locker room.

"Thank you for your kindness Alice." Jasper says with a smile and follows Edward through the locker room door.

Dance goes by in a blur. We go over what the class and the team will be like for the freshman and new people. My mind keeps wandering to Jasper. When the bell rings, I get up and wait by the locker room door. Jasper comes out with a bloody nose that looks swollen. He still looks hot but terrible at the same time. I stop him by grabbing his arms. His eyes give him away. He looks so sad.

"What happened?" I ask him.

"I do not want to talk about it." Jasper replies sullenly.

Edward comes out of the locker room with a smug look on his face.

"What the hell did you do?" I shout at Edward.

"Nothing, babe. It is not my fault that our friend Jasper here cannot catch a football." Edward replies with a smile.

I punch him in the arm.

"What the hell was that?" Edward asks.

"this is not a contest, Edward. You already have me there is not competition. Stop being a macho caveman trying to prove that he is manly because you look like a child right now. Call me when you find the man I fell in love with cause the boy standing in front of me sure as hell isn't him." I spit at him.

I turn to see Jasper lingering a few steps down the hall.

"Come on Jasper. I will walk you to your next class." I tell him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chp.4**

"What is your next class?" I ask him when we are far away from Edward and his stupid friends.

He mumbles something incoherent. I sigh loudly. I swear I might just tell Emmett for the sheer amusement of seeing Edward weak and defenseless. I stop Jasper and turn him towards me. He is avoiding my gaze.

"Look at me, Jasper. I do not know what Edward told you or threatened to do to you. But I am an individual with my own thoughts. I can decide who I want to be friends with. You seem like a decent enough guy to understand that I am dating Edward and I just want to be friends with you. I will ask you again, what class do you have next?" I tell Jasper sincerely.

Jasper takes a settling breath. "AP U.S History." He replies.

"I do too." I say as I loop my arm through his and lead him to the social studies hallway.

Jasper looks at me wide eyed. I sigh at him. Did he not just hear anything I say to him? Boys and their stupid macho behavior.

"So Jasper, what do you like to do?" I ask him trying to make conversation.

"I play the guitar, write music and I played baseball at my old high school." Jasper replies earnestly.

"I hope you are good. Our school has a good football team and lacrosse team. But our baseball team needs a lot of help." I say with a smile.

Jasper smiles back at me. Finally, I am breaking through that hard exterior shell he has placed around him. I wonder what happened to cause him to be like this. Other than my boyfriend throwing a ball at his face. We reach the classroom and Jasper and I take seats next to each other near the back of the classroom. Angela comes in, see me smiles and sits down in front of me.

"Who is this, Alice?" Angela asks me.

"This is Jasper. He is new here and I am showing him around for the day." I reply.

Her eyes bug out of her head as she nods in response. Angela is really shy and originally was friend with Bella only but she is so sweet. She works for the yearbook and school newspaper. Her and her boyfriend Ben ate lunch with us last year. She isn't a total bitch that flirts with my boyfriend like Lauren and Jessica so she is good in my book.

Angela turns back around to start a conversation with someone else in the yearbook.

"What do you like to do, Alice?" Jasper asks me.

"I am captain of dance company, so I obvious enjoy dancing. I really like art mediums which is why I love dance so much. You can incorporate lights, sound, movement and costumes to evoke a certain emotion. I draw and sketch some. I take photographs as well. But dance and other after school activities take up a majority of my time along with a full course load of homework." I feel myself rambling.

What is it about this guy that makes me feel so comfortable around him? Jasper smiles and opens his mouth to reply but the bell cut him off. Our teacher walks in and all the girls sigh. Mr. Anderson, the apple of all the girls' eyes. He has been teaching AP U.S and A.P Gov for a few years and you know all the girls take his class just to stare at him. He is like thirty five and if I wasn't sitting next to Jasper I would probably be throwing myself at him as well.

I feel myself start to doze off as Mr. Anderson goes over the course syllabus and course requirements. Why is history so damn boring? I can already tell that this class will be my Achilles heel to ruin my GPA. I feel myself nodding off as my left cheek rests on my left hand. I feel something sharp hit my right elbow. I look down to see it is a note from Jasper. I open it.

_Dozing off already? It is only second period. – J_

I smile and reply to his note. I never thought I would be passing notes outside of a middle school classroom.

_I am not tired. But history is so boring. How do you look so interested? – A_

I pass the note back to him as not conspicuous as possible. I do not need Mr. Anderson to take it and then more rumors will be going around about me and Edward. Jasper passes the note back.

_History is not boring. It is fascinating. This teacher has some flaws in his teaching style but I can still tell I am going to like this class a lot. Especially the people in the class- J_

I reread the note twice to make sure I am not imagining what it said. Is he flirting with me? No less than an hour ago, he could not look me in the eye because of Edward and now he is openly flirting with me. I am about to reply but the bell rings.

"What is your next class?" I ask him.

"I have Spanish next then AP Calc and then lunch." Jasper replies with a smile.

"Well sadly I have AP Stat and the AP French. So it looks like I will not be your tour guide again until lunch." I reply.

I give him directions to Senora Vega's classroom. I wish him good luck in his next two classes. I sit down next to Garrett in Stat class. He is the only one of Edwards's friends I can tolerate. He is not a sexist pig like the others. He is dating a girl named Kate who graduated last year and is studying Biology at Brown. Stat goes by in a blur. Compared to Calc last year which kicked my ass Stat seems relatively easy. I mean I get to use my calculator for everything. How hard can this be? Plus I heard Mr. Mitchell does not teach and gives you the answers for everything.

The bell rings and my heart starts to beat faster. One more period until I see Jasper again. Why am I acting like this? We are just friends. I am dating Edward. I am taken. But he was flirting with me earlier. What the hell is wrong with me? My brain says one thing whereas my heart says another.

French passes in a blur as well. I am pretty sure Madame called on me twice but I was not paying attention enough to respond. our first assignment is writing an essay about yourself and your summer to warm back up your French. I finish the essay in twenty minutes later. I stare out at the window trying to think of choreography I want to do this year. But my mind keeps wandering back to Jasper. The bell rings and I jump out of my seat. I rush to the cafeteria. I see Rose and Bella in line. I cut the line to be with them.

"Finally, I get to see you. I thought you did not exist any more." Bella tells me.

"What do you have after lunch?" I ask her not really engaged in the conversation. I am too busy looking around the cafeteria.

"AP Lang, AP Bio then gym." Bella replies with a shudder.

"Well, it seem you me and Rose have Lang together." I reply as I get to the head of the lunch line. I order a salad and a diet coke.

After paying for it, I head over to our usual table. A round one in the center of the cafeteria. I sit down next to Edward who is talking with Garrett about something related to Lacrosse. Bella sits down next to me, Rose next to her. Ben and Angela fill in two more seats with Kate gone we have an extra chair at the table. I see Jasper coming out of the lunch line.

"Jasper!" I call out to him. His head snaps up at the sound of my voice.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Edward says his voice filled with venom.

"He is my friend and he does not know enough people to sit with anyone. I am being nice and we have an extra chair. Unless you want Newton to take it. You should be more worried about him. Didn't one of your goonies who have been watching me all day tell you that he was flirting with me after our fight?" I reply with a bitchy smile.

Garrett laughs at the goonie comment. I see Edwards nostrils flare.

"Newton, did what" Edward says.

Jasper comes up to the empty chair between Garrett and Ben. He looks at it sheepishly.

"Is it okay if I sit here?" Jasper asks politely.

"It is a free country you can do what ever you want. As I was saying, Edward, your favorite person Mike Newton was flirting with me this morning. Maybe you should get your priorities straight. Oh how rude of me, everyone this is Jasper Whitlock." I say as I start to eat my salad smugly.

If there is one thing I knew how to do, it was how to distract Edward properly from the situation at hand.

**A/N: So what do you think? Is it going to slow for you? I only plan on doing the first full school day then there will be some big plot twists heading your way.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is rated M mostly for language and some themes coming soon.**

**Chp.5**

I can almost see steam pouring out of Edward's ears. If there is one person he hates more than Jasper right now it is Mike Newton. Let's just say that Mike takes every opportunity available to him to hit on me. I think it's cute the lengths he will go some times. Edward hates him for it.

"Why didn't you tell me about Newton this morning?" Edward asks me as calmly as possible.

It seems as though he is learning from his mistakes.

"I planned on it and then you went all macho-man and had to prove that I was your girl. Then you through a football at Jasper who did nothing wrong, I might add. Sorry, if it slipped my mind." I reply to him in an agitated tone.

"Sorry, babe. I do not know what I was thinking. He is the new guy and you were just trying to help him out. I was a dick about the whole situation and I am sorry." Edward replies earnestly.

"At least you can admit. As long as your promise not to act like that again, I can forgive you." I reply looking into his green eyes.

"I promise, babe." Edward says as he leans down to kiss me.

I feel a carrot hit me in the side of the head. I break the kiss and turn to look at Garrett who is smiling.

"Get a room. I am eating." Garrett replies making fake gagging noises.

I stick my tongue out at him as Edward replies "Fuck off".

Jasper looks sad for a moment then smiles when he notices I am staring at him. The rest of lunch goes smoothly. Garrett and Jasper seem to like each other which make me happy. Angela offers to escort Jasper to Lit with her. I am saddened by that thought. I kind of hoped that he would be in Lang with the rest of us.

I take Edward's had as we walk with Rose and Bella to Lang. This should be a cake walk compared to Lit. Mrs. Bass our Lit teacher is a bit out there. We had long term assignment due every week and read a book if not more every month being the only junior in the class was another challenge as well.

Lang is supposedly an easy class. The teacher, Ms. Watson, is apparently a push-over and gives easy grades. I follow Edward into the classroom and sit down beside him. Rosalie sits in front of me and Bella sits next to her in front of Edward. I do not pay attention at all during this class. This is like kindergarten compared to the hell of Lit last year. If I do not get an A in this class there is something wrong with the universe. Edward is on his phone the whole period, ignoring me. Ms. Watson gives us the last five minutes to talk amongst ourselves.

"Babe, Garrett is throwing a party this weekend. You wanna go?" Edward asks me.

"You know how my parents feel about me and parties." I reply.

"You can tell them you are spending the night at my house. We will go to the party then head back and crash at my place." Rosalie suggests.

"I guess. You are only a senior once." I say with a smile.

The bell rings and I head out to the hallway. Edward leans down and kisses me on the cheek. He has his free period then AP Bio with Bella. The uneasy feeling creeps back in again. I walk into Mr. Rhodes' class. I had him for Marine Bio and Biology and he is one of my favorite teachers. I see Jasper sitting at a lab station by himself and I sit down beside him just as Jessica Stanley and her minion Lauren walk into the room.

"How was Lit with Mrs. Bass?" I ask him.

"She seems like a hard-ass but I am up for the challenge." Jasper replies with a smile.

"What do you have after this?" I ask him curious.

"AP Biology." Jasper replies.

I am taken back. He is taking one more AP class than I am. I have been valedictorian since freshman year. I do not need this tall southern dream to take that away from me.

"Wow, you have a lot on you plate this year. You are smart, play baseball and play music. Plus you are southern. You realize you are every girls fantasy wrapped up in one person right? I am surprised girls are not throwing themselves at you." I say trying not to laugh.

"Well, you have your boyfriend to thank for that. I have this very purple bruise on my face and a broken nose probably. But those girls Jessica and Lauren are in my Spanish class as well and have been hitting on me." Jasper replies lightly.

"Do not go there. One they get around if you know what I mean. And if you think Edward is territorial with me. Wait until you see Mike Newton with Jessica. They always break up and whoever Jessica goes after during there apart period always ends up jumped." I tell him with a straight face.

"Good to know." Jasper replies just as the bell rings.

I actually pay attention during this class. Mr. Rhodes makes it interesting; it is kind of hard to doze off in this class. I am excited because Mr. Rhodes does a lot of fun labs that include food and a lot of group work. Which gives me an excuse to talk to Jasper more. Mr. Rhodes goes through the syllabus explaining that we have to read a chapter a week and will have weekly quizzes on the chapters. The bell rings. I get up from the stool at the lab table and grab my purse.

"AP Bio is right across the hall. Bella and Edward are in there as well." I tell him with a smile as I walk out of the classroom.

I head back to the studio to help Ms. York with her Dance I class. I look at the class as I walk into the room and groan a little. Jessica and Lauren are in this class. They probably needed the gym credit and signed up for this class thinking it was easy like everyone else. I pick up the syllabus and begin handing it out to the students in the class shocked to see two freshman guys in the class. If only we had guys on company. We could do partner work and it would open up a world of opportunities for us.

By the end of the class I wanted to stab my eyes out and beat people to a pulp. I do not know how many times I had to tell them that they actually had to dance and they have a piece in our winter show. Or that they would have to change into a leotard and tights. Obviously you cannot dance in your slut skirt or your tight jeans. The class was spilt half and half. The freshman looked genuinely interested in the class. All the upper classmen however I was probably going to murder by the end of the semester.

The bell rings and I hear Ms. York sigh.

"We have a long semester ahead of us with that group." Ms. York says as she plops onto the floor.

"Tell me about it." I reply as I head out of the studio and into the locker room.

I talk with Stephanie who is a junior and co-captain this year. We go over stretching for rehearsal then we decide that we are going to discuss what we plan on doing for pep rally. I lead the stretching and the warm-up. We do a couple ballet and jazz combinations before Stephanie and I decide to sit all twenty girls down.

"As you know pep rally is in a month and we need to start laying down ideas for what we are going to do." Stephanie starts.

"We have to decide the music, costumes and style. For those of you who are new, Ms. York lets company choreograph this by themselves. So the first question is are we all collaborating or do you want a single choreographer?" I ask the group.

The group murmurs and everyone agrees that I should choreograph our pep rally dance.

"If that is what you guys want. But I will probably ask you guys if you like it first. I do not want anyone to hate this piece. So my next question it the style? We are not going to bore the audience so I was think we do an upbeat hip-hop number with some jazz thrown in there." I reply.

Everyone nods in agreement.

"If no one has anything else to say then I guess rehearsal is done for the day and I will see you tomorrow morning in class." I tell the girls with a smile.

I head to the locker room change back into my skirt and shirt. I grab my purse, binder and dance bag then head out to the parking lot. I meet up with Edward at his car. Now that our little spat is over I can tell that this is going to be a good year.

**A/N: Sorry, it becomes a little bit of a filler at the end. But the next chapter something big happens and some of you will probably hate me after that chapter. As always though please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chp.6 **

_Later that week…_

Bella came over around five to start getting ready for Garrett's party. I led her to my room which had recently become a disaster zone. Clothes were thrown everywhere trying to find an outfit for not only me but for Bella. It is senior year. She is not going to a party dressed in a black tee shirt jeans and chucks; I am not letting that happen.

"What happened in here, Alice?" Bella asks as she walks into my room.

I throw clothes at her.

"Less talking, more packing. Rosalie will be here in a half an hour. You are going to put that in your bag and then help me pack my bag. We will head to Rosalie's get ready and then head to a party where you will have fun. No ifs ands or buts." I tell her.

Bella opens her mouth to protest but I glare at her. She shuts her mouth and places the clothes in her bag. I cannot lend her shoes to go with her outfit so hopefully Rose will be able to help me with that. I have size five feet which does not help Bella and her size seven feet.

I pack pjs, sweats and my outfit for tonight in my bag. I go to the bathroom, grab my straightner, curling iron and make up bag; I toss them into the duffel bag. I place my toiletry bag in there as well. I walk over to Bella who has started to place my clothes back into the dresser and the closet. Twenty minutes later, a car honks outside.

My parents do not like Rosalie very much. They call her a bad influence on me. But then again I am still their perfect daughter. If only they knew. I grab my bag and follow Bella out of my room. I stop in the kitchen to see my mom and dad eating dinner at the table. I walk over and kiss them both on the cheeks.

"I am heading to Rose's with Bella for a sleep-over. Be home sometime tomorrow." I tell them.

"Will there be boys there?" My dad asks me.

"No, just Bella, Rose and I, some ice cream and chick flicks." I reply with a smile. I hate lying to my dad but he does not let me have any fun. One party will not hurt me. I went to a few last year and I came back unscathed. No one parties like they show in movies.

"Have fun, sweetie." My mom calls out as I head out of the kitchen.

All of us are in Rose's room getting ready for the first blow-out of the year. I am straightening my short hair and Rose is putting some make-up on Bella. When we are done, I start to curl Bella's hair and Rose starts to put on make-up. We are laughing and joking around. We are singing very off key to _Wannabe. _Rose hands Bella some heels as I change into my leather mini skirt and red halter top. It is my senior year and I have adopted the mantra of screw it. Bella is in a short jean skirt and black tube top. Bella is trying to pull her jean jacket on over her shirt. I love Bella but she is so damn modest some times.

"I am only allowing you to wear that jacket because it matches that skirt. And you better wear those heels, Bella." I tell her.

"Alcohol, me and heels, do you really think that is a good combination. I trip on flat surfaces." Bella pleas to me.

I sigh. "Fine, but if that jacket stays on all night and all of our hard work goes to waste I am going to be very angry with you."

Rose steps out of the bathroom in red leather pants and a black fishnet top. She looks hot and now I want to change my outfit because I look like Bella compared to Rose right now.

"You realize my brother is four hours away right? Who the hell are you trying to impress?" I ask Rose.

"If you go it, flaunt it." Rose says while laughing.

I love this bitch so much. I smack her ass and grab my phone off of the bed. I follow Rose and Bella to Rose's convertible and we head out to Garrett's house. When we reach his house the party seems to be in full swing. We park down the street from Garrett's house and begin the trek up his driveway. Rose elbows me in the ribs; I turn to glare at her. She points at a motorcycle we just passed and smiles. Jasper is here. My heart starts to beat fast again like when I am around him. I am with Edward I should not feel this way about anyone but him. I do not know what it is about Jasper that makes me feel this way.

We head through the doorway and I find myself looking for Jasper. I shake my head and begin to look for Edward. Edward, Garrett and some of Edward's goonies are in the kitchen talking and drinking beer. I walk over to Edward and grab myself a beer off of the table. Edward walks over and places his hands on my hips.

"You look hot tonight." Edward whispers in my ear. I can smell the alcohol on him and he reeks.

I do not drink to get drunk like some. I drink a beer or two at parties so people don't talk. I actually hate the taste of any type of alcohol and I think it does horrible things to people. But I will never admit that out loud. Edward turns me around and kisses me hard on the lips. I can taste the alcohol on him and I think it's disgusting. I push him back slightly.

"Are you drunk already?" I ask him.

"Chill out, Alice… Have some fun for a change." Edward says his word slurring together slightly.

Well, my boyfriend is out of it for the night. I walk away trying to find Rose or Bella so I can at least look like I am having fun at this party. I head into the living room and see Jasper sitting on the couch by himself with a red cup in his hand. He is doing a great job at avoiding Lauren's slutty advances for across the room. She had one guy in front of her and one guy behind her. I think they are both freshman and it look like they are going to get lucky tonight.

I walk over to Jasper and sit beside him on the couch. He smiles at me but it fade quickly.

"Why aren't you with that boyfriend of yours?" he asks me.

"Too drunk to function properly." I reply.

"Isn't that what parties are about? Drinking your memories and judgment away just to feel like shit the next morning." Jasper replies with a smile.

"I guess you and I do not share the same views as our classmates." I tell him with a laugh.

"Alice" Jasper says with a more serious tone of voice. "Edward and Bella seem really close. Closer than friends should be especially in AP Bio. I do not if you know or if you are choosing to ignore it. But I thought you should know before you got hurt." Jasper finishes then grabs my hand making circles on it with his thumb.

"I have my suspicions about it. But thank you for telling me about it. I think it is time for Edward and I to be over and for me to start a new chapter in my life. Maybe….."

I am cut off because I am being pulled off of the couch and thrown over someone shoulder. I see dark jeans and a familiar black belt. It is Edward. I feel the cool breeze so we are now outside. Edward puts me down and starts to drag me towards his car.

"Edward let me go." I shout.

He continues to drag me towards his car.

"Where are we going?" I shout at him.

"We are going back to my place. My parents are out of town. We are going to have some fun. When was the last time you and I had any fun, Alice?" Edward says his words slurring together more than they did the last time.

"Edward, you are drunk. Let me go." I shout at him.

He fumbles with his keys. He unlocks the door and places me inside buckling my seatbelt for me. Anytime I try to unlock the door; Edward locks it again. Edward is drunk off of his ass and he is driving this is not a good combination. Edward places the key in the ignition.

"At least let me drive." I plea with him.

"Alice, I am fine. We are going to go ….. to my place….. and then have some fun." Edward replies almost incoherently as he backs out of the driveway.

I take deep breaths and try to sooth myself. I turn and look back at the party. I make eyes contact with Jasper right before Edward turns the corner.

So far Edward is driving fine. No swerving into the other lane at all. Only four more miles to his house. My biggest worry is that the next street has no street lamps and is completely dark at night. Please, let me make it to Edward's house okay. Then I will call my dad, explain what happened, and take any punishment I get. We begin to travel down the winding street with no lights. Edward begins to swerve into the other lane as another car comes into to view.

"Edward, watch out!" I shout at him.

He swerves towards the right. I take a deep breath we got away from the car. But Edward does not steer the car back straight and we are headed towards a large tree at close to fifty miles an hour. I open my mouth to shout but we make impact with the tree before I can speak. The breath is knocked out of me as it begins to rain glass and my body is jerked forward. Then darkness envelops me.

**A/N: Still looking for a beta reader for this piece! I know you guys are going to hate me with this ending and I will not be able to update for a while. But do not let that discourage you from reviewing.**

**I do not prompt drinking or driving in this fic and you will see that in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chp.7**

**A/N: Time for some POV switches to tell a different side of the story**

**Jasper's POV**

I pull up to Garrett's house and take a deep breath. My first party here in this new town I now call home. Back in Texas, I would have been hosting this party with my bitch of an ex Maria. I would have had at least three kegs and Maria and her girls would have been on slutty outfits. I would have drank all night, become drunk and probably ended the night with Maria. Then I would have done the same thing the next weekend at someone else's house.

But I told myself that I would change. This year would be different. I would get good grades and get into a good college far away from here and far away from my step-mom and dad. My mother died when I was young and my dad replaced her with some bimbo. My dad works all the time so I never seem him anymore which is a good thing. After my mom died he drank a lot. That drinking lead to some pretty bad scars on my body. So I guess I have the bimbo to thank for something. So sobered my dad up and the abuse stopped. I would play baseball again this year.

I want to be a person my mother can be proud of. I want to be a person Alice can be proud of. I know that I should not feel this way about her. She has a boyfriend and I would never ask her to cheat, to be that kind of girl. But I have a feeling that he cheats on her, so I do not know why she is still with him. Edward treats her like a piece of property not like a human being. If she was my girl… stop Jasper she is not your girl. She is just your friend.

I hop off of my bike and think about this last school week. Edward has not done anything stupid to me or Alice. But he does seem pretty close with Bella. Too close, if you ask me. I think there is something going on between them. If I see Alice tonight, I am going to tell her my suspicions, she deserves to know. Angela and Ben seem like nice people. I share a few classes with them and they are really friendly to me. Garrett does not seem bad either. He is the only one of Edward's friends I can stand. This school is not as bad as I thought it would be. But Alice has made all the difference. I share classes with her and I look forward to the time that I share with her. Snap out of it, Jasper. You cannot think about another guy's girl. I cannot help it. Alice has been plaguing my thoughts since I saw her in the parking lot on Monday.

I sigh and place my helmet on my bike. I follow the sidewalk up into the house. I walk into the house and head straight into the kitchen. I am not going to get drunk but I do need something to take the edge off. I grab a red cup off of the counter and down the whole drink. I throw the cup away and grab another one. Edward stares at me as I make my way to the living room. I give Garrett s light nod as I pass him. He nods back but continues his conversation with a blonde girl who I have not seen before; she turns and smiles at me. She is wearing a Western New England University sweatshirt. I take a leap of faith and guess that it is Kate, Garrett's girlfriend.

I head into the living room and sit down on the couch. Jessica and Lauren turn towards me and begin to dance like bigger sluts if that is even possible. They start to lose their balance halfway through the song. It is not even nine o'clock and they are already drunk out of their asses. I shake my head at them and I stare down at my drink. I look up to see Alice in the kitchen talking to Edward. She is wearing a black mini skirt that leaves little to the imagination and a red halter top that makes her boobs look amazing. I feel something inside me stir. She is dating Edward; she is not your girlfriend. I take a deep breath and down half of the beer in my cup.

The things Alice does to me.

Alice looks disgusted as she makes her way over to me. She takes a seat next to me on the couch. I smile at her but then I remember she is not my girl.

"Why aren't you with that boyfriend of yours?" I ask her.

"Too drunk to function properly." Alice replies.

Why is she still that tool?

"Isn't that what parties are about? Drinking your memories and judgment away just to feel like shit the next morning." I tell her with a smile.

"I guess you and I do not share the same views as our classmates." She tells me while laughing.

"Alice" I say with a more serious tone of voice. "Edward and Bella seem really close. Closer than friends should be especially in AP Bio. I do not if you know or if you are choosing to ignore it. But I thought you should know before you got hurt." I finish then grab her hand making circles on it with my thumb.

"I have my suspicions about it. But thank you for telling me about it. I think it is time for Edward and I to be over and for me to start a new chapter in my life. Maybe….." Alice starts to reply but is cut off by Edward grabbing her and putting her over his shoulder.

I follow them because I know he is drunk and I do not trust him with her alone. Edward puts her down outside and starts to drag her away.

"Edward let me go." I hear Alice shout at Edward.

If he hurts her I swear I am going to kill him. Edward either does not hear her or does not care because he still drags her away despite her pleas.

"Where are we going?" Alice shouts at him.

"We are going back to my place. My parents are out of town. We are going to have some fun. When was the last time you and I had any fun, Alice?" Edward says his words slurring together

"Edward, you are drunk. Let me go." Alice shouts at him.

Edward fumbles with his keys as he gets to his car. He is going to drive and endanger not only him but Alice. I am going to kill him. I am going to follow them and when they stop and I going to beat the crap out of him and take Alice somewhere safe. Edward unlocks the door and places Alice inside. She seems to be struggling to get out of the car. I head towards my bike and place my helmet on my head. I watch as Edward pulls his car out of the driveway. Alice turns and makes eye contact with me before the car disappears. Her eyes pleading with me and asking for help. I stick the key in the ignition and floor it down the street.

Edward is driving okay for right now. He has not swerved for the past two miles. I do not believe in God but maybe just maybe we are in his god fortune tonight. We reach a street with no street lamps and my heart begins to race a little. Before I know it a car come up on the other side and Edward swerves back into his lane. The other car swerves but swerves back into the lane and continues on its way. I cannot say the same for Edward and Alice. Edward did not swerve back into the lane and I watch in slow motion as the car goes towards a tree. The car makes impact with the tree on the passenger side and I can hear glass shattering. I pull over and throw off my helmet and cut the engine. I pull out my cell phone and dial 911.

"Hello, 911, operator, what is your emergency?" a woman asks over the phone.

"A car just ran into a tree. I am new to this town so I do not know where I am." I reply in a shaky breath.

"Okay, I am taking your location from the GPS on your cell phone. I am sending emergency vehicles to your location." The woman replies.

I hang up the phone quickly. I make my way over to the passenger side door. The car is messed up and the air bag is deployed. There is glass everywhere and Alice is unconscious. There are scratches all over her face and neck. I do not know if she is breathing but she is in pretty bad shape. I hear heavy breathing and some moaning. If that douche bag made it through this unscathed and Alice did not….. I hear a car door open and I see Edward climbing out of the car while Alice lies there battered, bruised and broken. I take off to the other side of the car, all I see is red.

**Edward's POV**

My head is pounding**. **Where am I? My body is so sore. I open my eyes and it is dark. I lift my head that is resting on a white pillow. My eyes adjust, that is not a pillow it is an airbag. There is glass all around me and a tree trunk to my right. I turn to see Alice's head resting against the airbag. The night rushes back to me. Holy fuck! I did this. This is my fault. I am drunk and I drove and I crashed my car. Alice is hurt and it is my fault. I moan slightly. I look down at my hands. They had some cuts and scratches on them. They are shaking as I unfasten my seat belt. I open the car door and I stumble out. I am unharmed and Alice looks like she is on her death bed. I am in a shit load of trouble. What was I thinking?

Something picks me up and punches me in the face. I feel the blood rush down my face. I get punched in the stomach as well. I hear sirens in the distance.

"What the hell?' I manage to say coherently.

"That is for Alice." Jasper says as he walks back to the other side of the car.

I manage to get up but all the blood rushes to my head and I begin to feel dizzy. How much did I drink? A police officer walks up to me. I try to focus on him.

"Excuse me, sir. Were you driving this vehicle?" he asks me.

Should I lie? Or should I tell the truth. Either way I am in a shit load of trouble.

"Yes." I manage to say without slurring it.

"Have you been drinking tonight?" the man asks me.

"Yes." I reply.

He pulls out something from his pocket. "I have to ask you to blow into this for me."

I know it is worse to resist than to comply. I follow his directions. I watch him as he waits for the device to work.

"You blew a .1. You realize you are over the legal limit for driving under the influence. And you are underage; I am going to have to ask you to turn around." The man tells me.

I turn around and place my hands up knowing what is coming next. I feel the cold metal clasp around my wrists. I am being taken to the police car as the man reads off my Miranda rights. My dad is going to be pissed. As I get placed in the car, I look over to the car. The firefighters just got the roof off of my car and a paramedic is stabilizing Alice's neck. Jasper is standing there and looks like he is going to cry.

Alice deserves a guy like him not me. Jasper would not have done this to her. I sigh as the car pulls away. I am in so much trouble.

**A/N: So this is kind of a filler chapter and you probably hate me because you do not find out what happened to Alice yet. But at least it is a long chapter! Other than that I hope you enjoyed the chapter.  
Please review. I am not getting the feedback I wished for this story, so I decided that I am not updating until I get at least 20 review for this story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chp.8**

**JPOV**

**A few hours later in the hospital waiting room**

I do not think my mind has processed it yet. The past few hours passed by in a blur. I watched as the firemen yanked the roof off of Edward's car. I watched as the paramedics pulled Alice's broken body out of the car. Below her right knee hung from the socket it oddly. Her right hand looked messed up as well. But I am not a doctor, what do I know. I watched as Edward as taken in a police car to where ever. I really hope he rots in jail for the rest of his life. But he seems like a privileged kid who gets whatever he want, so I do not have high hopes.

I mindlessly make my way to the hospital after giving a statement to the police. The first stage of grief is denial and I do not think I am even there yet. My body has just shut down. I have been sitting in this hospital waiting room on edge for three hours now. I am not allowed to see Alice as I am not family. All I can do is wait. Garrett and Kate are the first people to show up. They did not seem too trashed at the party. I don't talk to them. I just stare at the wallpaper trying to memorize every detail. I refuse to think about the current situation. I refuse to cry.

Emotion is a weakness I cannot afford. I learned that too early with my father. Bella and Rosalie showed up a few minutes ago, they changed into more appropriate and comfortable clothes. A big burly boy no more than twenty storms into the waiting room and walks up to the nurse. They talk in hushed tones but she points him through the door. Rosalie gets up for a moment but the boy shakes his head at her as he continues to walk through the door. She sits back down and continues to talk to Bella. Both girls look like they are on the verge of tears.

I spent another twenty minutes staring at the generic blue wallpaper on the wall. The door opens and the burly boy walks out. He sits down next to Rosalie and begins talking to her. She begins to cry and the boy comforts and reassures her. This is a small town and we are all waiting for the same girl. I just wish I had some information about her. I go back to staring at the wallpaper. A few minutes later, a woman dressed in gray slacks, a black blouse, and black pumps walks out. Her hair is caramel colored and not a hair is out of place. She has piercing blue eyes and the only thing odd about her perfect outfit is her make-up which is running down her face. She looks around the room until her eyes settle on me.

She sits down next to me and takes a shaky breathe.

"Are you Jasper?" The woman asks me.

"Yes, ma'am. I am Jasper Whitlock." I reply.

"You moved into the old Sherlock house. You are Daniel's son." She says in a shaky voice.

I nod my head.

"Thank you." She whispers before she collapses onto my shoulder and begins to cry.

I try my best to sooth her and calm her down but she continues to cry. The burly boy is giving me dirty looks and Rosalie is talking to him probably about me. His dirty looks stop and his mouth moves to a straight line. Before I can say something a man walks into the waiting room. He has blonde hair and looks to be in his early forties. He is dressed in blue scrubs and his face is red and splotchy. He looks like he has been crying as well. He sits on the other side of the woman and gently places his hand on her elbow guiding her toward him.

"Esme, darling." The man says.

She sits up fixing her hair and wiping her eyes in the process. She forces a smile on her face.

"I am sorry about that. I am Esme, Alice's mother." The woman tells me.

"Nice to meet you properly, ma'am." I reply.

"I am Carlisle, Alice's father." The man behind Esme tells me.

He moves his hand around his wife. I shake it firmly. Mama raised me to always make a good impression even if these are not the best circumstances.

"Thank you for all that you did tonight, son. We could not be any more grateful." Carlisle tells me.

I look at him confused. "I am sorry, sir, but I do not know what you are talking about."

"I am a surgeon here at the hospital and I talked to one of the paramedics who talked to Chief Swan about your statement. If you had not followed behind them and called 911. We might have lost our Alice." Carlisle tells me his voice cracking at the end.

"It was the right thing to do, sir. I know I am new here but Alice is a good friend to me. I would not wish any harm on her. How is she doing?" I ask him.

"They have stabilized her. She lost a lot of blood, she has a concussion, a broken wrist and her right leg suffered some major damage. She did not have a lot of internal injuries which we are thankful for. We are just hoping for the best." Carlisle replies.

Our conversation is cut short by a flurry of nurses into out of the waiting room and into the hallway beyond the door.

"Lydia, what happened?" Carlisle asks.

"Dr. Cullen, I am sorry. Alice has internal bleeding and they think a broken rib that punctured her lung. Her right lung is filling with fluid. They are prepping her for surgery as we speak." The nurse replies.

Esme begins to cry. Carlisle follows the rush of nurses into the hallway. I sink back into my chair. So much for hoping for the best. The next few hours pass by in a blur. It is reaching morning and my eyelids start to feel like bricks. I look down at my watch and see that it is approaching four am. My step-mom and dad are away at a conference this week-end so I do not have to worry about them hounding on me for breaking curfew.

The waiting room door opens not from the hospital wing that leads to Alice but from the hallway leading to the nurse's desk and elevators. Edward stumbles in and I see the large burly boy shot out of his seat. He grabs Edward by his shirt and leads him out of the waiting room. The boy does not come back in for twenty minutes and when he does return Edward is not in tow. Bella looks sad because of that fact. The boy does not return to his seat but paces back and forth in the waiting room. He kicks a chair and punches the wall before taking a seat not next to Rosalie but next to me.

The boy sighs before turning toward me. I can see the pain in his blue eyes.

"I am Emmett, Alice's older brother." The boy introduces himself and sticks out his hand.

"I am Jasper, Alice's friend and in your mother's eye apparently her savior." I say with a small smile trying to lighten the mood for the both of us.

"Rosalie told me what you did for my sister and I want to thank you for that. Edward also told me you punched him in the face, thank for that too." Emmett replies in a shaky voice.

"What happened with him? Why did he come here?" I ask hoping that I do not piss off Emmett.

"That bastard got off. His dad is a senator for our state and he donates a lot of money to this town. He didn't get off all the way but he is not being prosecuted unless it turns out bad for my sister. The douche bag got off with a suspended license, mandatory rehab and substance abuse therapy, a hefty fine, a hell of a lot of community service and he has to work to pay off Alice's medical bills. But if you ask me, he got it off easy. I would have rather seen that tool go to prison." Emmett says angrily.

"I see you do not like Edward, either." I reply.

"I do not know what she sees in that tool and all of us can tell he has a thing for Bella. I do not know why Alice has stayed with him this long. She should be dating someone like you. You seem like a decent guy." Emmett whispers to me so Bella cannot hear.

"Thanks?" I reply sort of confused on why Emmett is trying to set me up with his sister at a time like this.

Emmett juts nods and heads back over to Rosalie. Emmett leans over and looks like he is explain Edward's situation to Rosalie. Bella has had her phone out this whole entire time so she probably knows what is going on with Edward.

I sigh and resume looking at the wallpaper. I hope and pray that we will get some good news soon because that is all I can do at the moment.

**A/N: I do not like Bella or Edward very much so sorry to all of you who likes those characters. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always please review. Sorry for leaving Alice's situation open-ended still.**

**I want to give all the readers props who reviewed I asked to get to twenty reviews and I got around eighteen taking me to thirty reviews. Thanks so much for that!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chp. 9**

**JPOV**

I sat staring at the wallpaper for a three more hours. Garrett and Kate had left earlier to go home and get some rest. Rosalie and Emmett left about twenty minutes ago though Emmett was hesitant to leave. I don't know when Bella left but she must have slipped out when I was zoned out. Esme walks into the waiting room and takes the seat next to me. Esme places her hand soothingly on my back.

"Jasper, honey, you need to go home and get some rest. Carlisle and I will call you when she wakes up or if anything changes." Esme tells me.

"Okay, thank you." I tell Esme.

I get up from the chair and I can feel a wave of exhaustion fall over me. I sigh and I head out of the hospital. I get on my bike and place the helmet on my head. I drive out of the parking lot and towards my house on the other side of town. I pull into my driveway and the lights are off. I breathe a sigh of relief. I walk into my house, up the stairs and into my room. I throw myself into my bed. I let the exhaustion come over my body.

I wake up later and the sun is bright in the sky. I roll out of my bed. I change out of my jeans and button up. I change into a fresh pair of jeans and a black v-neck. I walk downstairs and head into the kitchen. I find a note from my step-mom on the fridge that says they left last night and will not be back until late Sunday night.

I make myself a cold bowl of cereal and stare off blankly. I don't know how to explain it but with Alice's future uncertain, I feel off. It is like my future does not exist without her. I have never felt like this ever. I do not know whether to be happy, sad or scared about this revelation. But I cannot do anything about it. Technically, Edward and Alice are still dating and I do not condone home-wrecking or cheating. But that doesn't mean that I can't be a good friend and stay with her until she wakes up.

I finish my cereal and place the bowl in the sink. I head back out to the driveway to my bike. I head back to the hospital and make my way to the waiting room on the second floor. I see that Garrett and Kate are waiting in the same chairs as earlier. Garrett stand up when I walk in. I walk over to him.

"Emmett and Rosalie are in Alice's room with her. She isn't awake but she is stable enough to have guests. Dr. and Mrs. Cullen left two hours ago to get some rest. Emmett told me to tell you to go to her room when you got here." Garrett tells me.

I nod in acknowledgement. I walk through the glass doors and I turn to the hallway on the right. I head to the second room to see Alice for the first time since I saw her get pulled out of the car. Alice is hooked up to various machines all beeping and chirping indicating that she is still with us. She has a tube in her nose breathing for her and an IV in her arm along with various other wires that I see but do not know where they start or end. Emmett and Rosalie are sitting on her right side. Emmett is holding her right hand as Rosalie rubs soothing circles into Emmett's shoulder. I feel as if I am interrupting a private moment.

I walk over to her left side and take the empty seat on that side. I pull the chair closer to the bed. I place her left hand in both of my hands. I place a light kiss on her hand.

"She likes you, Jasper. She has since she first laid eyes on you. And I think you are a hell of a lot better that Edward. You treat her so much better. She is going to need a rock to lean on when she wakes up. Her life as she knew it will be torn apart. Please take care of her." Rosalie tells me.

I smile at her. Rosalie is a very private person who comes off as cold sometimes. Rosalie saying that to me means something. I only hope that Alice does truly feel as Rosalie is saying. Rosalie gets up slowly and pulls on Emmett's hand. Emmett looks at her reluctantly.

"Come on, Emmett, let's give him a moment alone." Rosalie says.

"Come get me if anything changes." Emmett says.

Rosalie and Emmett leave the room together.

I take a deep breath and kiss Alice's left hand again.

"Alice, you need to wake up. Your mom is torn up and your dad and Emmett won't show it either but they are pretty torn up as well. I have realized something as well. I like you as more than a friend. You reached out to me on the first day and I haven't stopped thinking about you since. You need to wake up. It is going to be hard when you wake up, I'm not going to lie to you about it. You need to keep fighting. Please wake up, Alice. If not for me for your mom or your dad or Emmett or even Rosalie. But you can't leave yet, Alice. Please just come back. We don't even have to date I would be fine with staying friends. Just please come back. "I plea to her.

I look up as the door opens to see Carlisle and Esme walk through the door. Carlisle and Esme sit down across the bed from me.

"You look better, Jasper." Esme tells me.

"I'll leave you alone with her." I tell them.

I get up and walk back out to the waiting room. I take my seat from earlier and resume staring at the wall.

I don't even know how many hours later it is but the door opens and Carlisle and Esme walk through the doors. Esme is smiling slightly. I hope that means there is good news then.

"She is awake and she is asking for you, Jasper." Carlisle says.

Emmett turns toward me.

"Emmett can go first. He is her brother, he should go before me." I tell everyone.

"She asked for you, Jasper. Emmett will go after you are done." Carlisle says.

I get up from the chair in the waiting and I head back through the glass doors again. I take a deep breath preparing for what awaits me when I walk into the hospital room. Alice is propped up against the pillows the tubes are still in her nose helping her breath. But she is awake and that is progress. I sit down next to her on her right side. I pick up her hand and kiss it.

"Alice." I whisper.

Her eyes flutter open again but it looking like she is straining to stay awake. Her eyes show that she is in pain.

"Jasper" She whispers hoarsely. "I am…..sorry… if..if I wasn't stupid… and I …saw the truth….. this wouldn't have… happened and….. we could be …..be happy…..right now."

Why is she apologizing? It isn't her fault.

"Shh, don't apologize. Just get some rest. We can talk when you get better." I tell her.

Her eyes close as I head out of the hospital room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chp.10**

**JPOV**

**That Thursday afternoon**

I have been visiting Alice every day after school. I have been bringing her her work. She cannot do it right now because her right hand is still pretty damaged but I have been talking to her about school, doing some of the readings with her and trying to ease her stress any way I can. She has been getting pretty restless lying in the hospital bed. Carlisle says she has two more weeks before they can even consider any type of physical therapy. They have to make sure her punctured lung and internal bleeding has healed fully before they push her.

Alice has a long road ahead of her and it is going to be difficult. Sunday, Carlisle and a doctor I don't know came in to talk to Alice while I was visiting her. I never seen Alice so emotional in such a short amount of time.

_**Last Sunday**_

_Alice's bed is now in a sitting position. I guess that is a good sign. There is table tray in front of her with a tray of food. The TV is on ABC family they are playing that cheerleader movie with the girl from Heroes in it. Alice is pushing the peas around her plate when I walk in._

"_Family ditched you?" I ask her with a slight smile._

"_Dad is working. Mom is at home with Emmett. He is heading back to Ithaca before he gets too far behind. He says he will be back this weekend and that he wants to talk to you when he comes back." Alice replies her voice still raspy._

_Emmett wants to talk to me? This cannot be a good thing. Alice assured me that he is like a giant teddy bear yesterday but the guy is huge. He is scary. Alice looks better today. The circles beneath her eyes are fading as are some of her bruises and cuts. I find that she is staring at her leg and wrist a lot._

"_How is the pain today?" I ask her as I make my way to the chair next to her bed._

"_I feel sorer than I feel pain. Deep breaths still hurt slightly but my dad says that is to be expected. The pain killer they give me makes me drowsy so I may not be good company in a while when the nurse comes to give it to me. But I am happy that I am alive and I will take it one step at a time." Alice replies with a small smile as she stares up at me._

_There is a knock on the door. Carlisle and another doctor walk in._

"_Alice, this is Dr. Sawyer. He was your primary surgeon after your accident. He wanted to discuss something with you." Carlisle says to his daughter._

_I stand up and take that as my cue to leave._

"_No, Jasper, stay please." Alice says._

"_Alice, honey, I think this should be a private conversation." Carlisle says._

"_It's fine, Alice. I'll come back tomorrow." I tell her._

"_No, I want Jasper here." Alice pleas with her dad._

_Carlisle nods at the other doctor._

"_Alice, you are very lucky to be alive right now. Your punctured lung and internal bleeding seem to be healing properly. The bruising on your stomach should subside in a few days. The cast on your wrist will stay for another week and we will evaluate it after the cast comes off. Your leg on the other hand may be a different story. Your knee popped out of the socket and was badly broken in two places as well as several breaks and fracture in your right ankle and foot._

_Yesterday, you complained of not being able to feel your right leg. It could be from the pain medicine you currently are on or I believe you may have a pinched nerve in your lower back that could cause this feeling. Time will only tell. But I have bad news. You are looking at maybe another surgery or two on your leg if it does not heal and set properly. And with your lung, you cannot do intensive cardio for at least four months. Nothing that involves breathing heavily for long periods of time._

_I hate to say this because your father tells me it is your life. But the cards are not looking in you favor to be able to dance again. You may not be able to walk properly without pain again. So do not stress about dance if possible it will only make your recovery worse." Dr. Sawyer tells Alice._

_From a week of knowing Alice, I know that dance is her life. She is captain of company and she stays later than necessary for practice. She uses her free period to stay in the studio as well. I look to Alice. I cannot tell what she is thinking. Her mouth is in s straight line. She is concentrating on her wrist then moves her gaze to her right leg._

"_I am going to recover and I am going to dance again." Alice says in a calm voice to Dr. Sawyer._

"_Alice, honey, let's not focus on that right now. Let's just focus on getting you better." Carlisle assures his daughter. _

"_I will dance again." Alice says again in a calm voice._

"_Alice, the likelihood of that happening is…"_

_Dr. Sawyer is cut off by Alice's screaming. Alice knocks over the tray of food on the table and screams. She pounds her left fist into the table repeatedly. After a minute the screams turn into tears and Alice is balling her eyes out. I get up from my chair and carefully pull Alice into a hug. I look at Carlisle and nod. He escorts Dr. Sawyer out of the room._

"_Shhh, Alice, it's going to be okay." I whisper to her._

_I kiss the top of her head and rub soothing circles into her back. Alice stops crying after a few minutes and lean back onto the pillow. I sit back down and watch her stare at her leg willing it to move. I do not press her. I know that she needs time and I will give it to her. I will be here when she want to talk. The nurse comes in ten minutes later, cleans up the room and place the food in the trash. She takes a syringe and places Alice's pain medication into her IV bag. I watch as Alice tries to fight off the sleep. Her eyes get heavier and heavier until she finally gives in and closes them. I get up and kiss Alice's forehead._

"_I'm ready to talk when you are." I tell her._

**Back to present day**

I have never seen Alice lash out like that. She is such a happy person to see her cry like that tore me up inside. The next time I see Edward he is going to get an earful from me.

"Jasper, I want to apologize for Sunday. I am sorry that I lashed out." Alice's voice breaks me out of me reverie.

"Why are you apologizing? You were angry and every one shows anger differently. No one expects you to be perfect." I tell her.

"I want everyone to stop making excuses for me. I may be in this state but I am still me. I do not lash out like that." Alice replies.

I am about to reply but the door opens up. I see Edward walk through the door with a bouquet of white lilies in his hand. What the fuck is that bastard doing here? I thought it was understood that no one wanted him here. I thought Emmett set him straight. I guess I'll have to tell him this when I talk to him on Saturday.

"I came here to apologize." Edward says.

"Apologize! Apologize! You didn't forget my birthday or miss a movie date with me, Edward Anthony Masen. You chose to force me into a car and drive drunk. And I am forced to pay the consequences of your mistake for possibly the rest of my life. What made you so lucky that you walked away with barely a scratch? You should be rotting in a jail cell right now but no your daddy paid people off and you got off easy.

Do you even remember that night? You forced me into that car. I tried to leave and you locked the door. I fucking hate you! I may not dance again. I am going to be in the hospital for a while so I can kiss my dreams of a good college goodbye. You've ruined my life just so you could prove to Jasper that you are manlier than him. I hope Bella is happy with you. We are over. I never want to see you again. Jasper is more of a man then you will ever be. I never want to see you again." Alice shouts at him.

Her heart monitor is beeping louder now. Her breathing is rapid and uneven.

"Alice, calm down. He is not worth your time." I tell her and I rub circles into her hand.

"Alice, I….." Edward starts.

"Edward, may I speak to you outside?" I ask him.

**A/N: So what do you think? Sorry, these not being as often as they used to be. I have a lot to do this summer. I start college in the fall so I hope to either have a major chunk of this story done or have it completed by the end of the summer. I am not a doctor so sorry if any of this medical stuff is wrong. **

**Please review! I would love to hear what you have to say.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chp.11**

**JPOV**

Edward cautiously walks out of the room and into the hallway. I get up from the chair and I give Alice's hand a light kiss. I walk past her bed, through the door and into the hallway. Edward is waiting there for me.

"I thought Emmett had talked to you." I say to him.

"He did. But I saw his jeep in the Cullen's driveway on my way here. I thought I could talk to Alice and apologize." Edward replies.

"You are far from apologies now. I am only going to say this once. Alice does not want you here and you are not helping her out at all. If you truly care for her, which I highly doubt, you will leave here and not look back. If I see you here again, I will add to that broken nose you have." I tell him.

Edward doesn't look like he is going to take no for an answer.

"Look here, Whitlock, I don't know who the hell you think you are waltzing into this town like you own the place. Alice and I dated for two years and we were close friends since we were little kids. You just walk in here and take her from me and you think I am just going to walk away. Alice is angry but she'll come back. She always does." Edward replies with a smirk.

"Why the hell would she come back to your cheating ass? And a girl like Alice deserves a hell of a lot better than you, Edward." I tell him.

"Bella and I are just friends. And who the hell are you to judge me? You really think the Cullens are going to welcome you into their family with open arms. You drive a motorcycle for one. And did you tell Alice why you had to move away from your last town?" Edward remarks.

I take a step back aghast. How does he know what happened in Texas?

"Yeah, I did my research Whitlock. We will see who Alice hates more after you tell her that piece of news." Edward says as he walks away with a smirk.

I take a few calming breaths before walking back into Alice's hospital room. I walk back over to the chair I was sitting in previously and smile up at her weekly.

"What was that about?" Alice asks me.

"I'm just trying to help. I know you don't want to have to deal with Edward on top of everything else. Your dad also said it is not good for you to be stressed. I am just trying to make you as stress free as possible." I tell her.

"What did I do to get a guy like you? I don't deserve your kindness." Alice tells me.

"Alice, you don't deserve a guy like Edward." I tell her.

If only she knew. But now is not a time to tell her that kind of news.

**APOV**

**Following Thursday Night**

Jasper has been coming to visit me every day in the hospital. We sit and read for history and environmental science. Then we usually talk for a while until my parents come in to have dinner with me. We talk about everything from movies to music to our lives. But we never talk about Jasper's past. I feel like he is hiding something from me. My mind is just telling me that because of Edward. Edward is a cheating bastard who lies. Jasper is nothing like that. He wouldn't lie to me.

Edward has stayed away which is good. Emmett was furious last weekend when Jasper told him Edward came to see me in the hospital. Emmett and Rosalie visited me this weekend which was nice. Rosalie kept me up on all the gossip traveling around school about me. I just rolled my eyes at her.

The dance company girls and two guys came to visit me yesterday. They are dedicated the pep rally dance to me. It looks like I won't be able to dance during pep rally. But I will dance in the winter showcase.

It is Thursday night and I just finished watching a Vampire Diaries rerun on the CW. Ever since they started taking me off of the pain medication, it has been harder and harder for me to fall asleep. Between the pain from trying to get comfortable to sleep and all the thoughts plaguing my mind. I barely get any sleep at night. Which is why Jasper finds me sleeping when he comes to see me.

I hear the door to my room open. I look up to see who it is. No one see me at night any more. I look up to see…. It can't be… how did they get in here?

**A/N: Sorry this took a while, I had writers block. Sorry, this is so short but at least I got you something! I leave for college next week so I have no clue when this will be updated.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chp.12 APOV

Warning: This is where the M rating comes into play.

I look up to see Edward standing in the doorway a smirk playing on his lips. He places a chair against the door handle and shuts the blinds over the windows facing the hallway. What the hell is he doing?

"You know the security in this hospital really sucks." Edward tells me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I ask him.

"I'm just came to talk to you, babe, with no distractions from your brother or that tool Whitlock you have been hanging around a lot." Edward replies. He walks over to the chair and sits down.

"First of all, Jasper is a better man than you will ever be. Second, if you don't leave this room I will scream and the night nurse will come running in." I tell him.

His hand clamps down on my mouth. He leans over and whispers in my ear. "Now why would you want to do that? I'm just here to claim what is rightfully mine. And do you even know Jasper? Cause if you knew him you wouldn't be defending him."

My eyes widen. He wouldn't. He isn't that sadistic, is he? It's like I don't even know him anymore.

"We dated for two years and I watched and waited patiently while you teased me. You wore your little dresses and skirts. I watched you dance in your leotard and tights that fit your little body like a glove. But you never let me do anything. Well Alice, I'm here to claim what should've of been mine this year like you promised." Edward whispers into my ear.

I try to scream. His hand clamps down harder on my mouth. He stand ups and gets on top of me on the bed. His weight pushes me farther into the bed. It didn't help that I have a boot, a cast and a lot of wires attached to me. But now I really have no chance of escaping.

"I can see you want to do this the hard way. But that's okay. I like it rough." Edward whispers into my ear.

He moves his head down and begins to kiss my neck. I use to like when he did that now it sickens me. I try to move and to scream again but Edward just pushes down on my further. I feel him through his jeans on my thigh. I look around to try to find the nurse's call button. It is sitting on the bedside table too far from reach.

My dad usually works Thursday nights and always come and checks in on my around ten before he starts his shift. I look at the clock on the wall. That is a half an hour away. By that time, the deed will already be done. I look around to see if I can use anything to hit him with. I only have my casted hand but Edward was smart and pinned that down with his other hand.

He is going to have to move one of his hands eventually and then I will either scream or hit him with my casted hand. Edward moves in lips off of my neck and moves his hand off of my mouth. I start to scream and his forces his lips onto my mouth. I try to move away but it is hard with all of his weight pressing on me. He shifts his hips and I can feel him closer to me now. He moves his hand from my casted hand and flips it under my head under the pillow. My shoots through my right hand. I bite down on Edward's lip. He releases mine and I let out a small scream before he clamps his hand down again.

"So I can see you are going to feisty during the whole time. So why don't we get to it already." Edward says with a smirk.

I try with all my might to scream and to move my right hand. But no noise comes out and the pain in my arm is too great to try to move it. I feel his hand slowly move down my side caressing my hips and working his way down until he finds the band of my underwear. He pauses for a moment then rips them off of me. I try to scream again in protest. I look at the clock on the wall and see that it is nine forty five. I felt pain shot through me and I looked down to see that it was already too late. I tried to hold back the tears from the pain but they slipped out on their own accord. I tried to move and get away but I couldn't. Edward was stronger than I am.

The door handle to the room is jerked up and down.

"Alice, why is the door locked and the blinds shut?" I hear my father outside. He pauses and waits for a response. "Alice?"

He waits another moment. "Alice?"

I hear his feet as he runs down the hallway toward the security officers. Edward moves off of me and fixes himself. I curl into a ball as the tears stream down my face harder. I begin to scream as the security officers begin to knock down the door. The door is pushed open and my father rushes in with the night nurses and the security guards.

My father takes one look at Edward then his eyes land on my curled up figure.

"I want him out of here and he is not allowed in this part of the hospital again." My father says through gritted teeth.

The security officers escort Edward out of my room. My father rushes over to me and I melt into his embrace and being to cry harder if that is even possible.

A/N: This was a hard chapter for me to write. If I offended anyone, I am sorry that was not the purpose of this chapter. Rape is not something to joke about and I am really sorry if the way I portrayed it in my story has offended anyone.

Anyone reading? Only one person reviewed the last chapter. I would love to hear your feedback on the story.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chp.13**

**APOV**

I place my head against my father's head as I continue to cry. He rubs my back trying to console me. It's not going to work.

"He will go to jail, Alice. I promise you. He will not get away with it this time. I don't think his dad will be able to buy Edward out of this mess." My father says to me.

I cry even harder if possible. Within a month, I lose my innocence and possibly my ability to walk. What did I do to deserve this? Why did this happen to me? I remember when Edward and I were kids. He used to stand up for me when Mike Newton and his friends called me names and made fun of my height. He was my knight in shining armor. What happened to him over the summer? What happened to that boy? He is the one I fell for. Not this version of Edward.

But now I have Jasper who is infinitely better than Edward. But Edward's words echo in my mind. Do I know Jasper? He doesn't talk about himself much. Could he be hiding something? No Edward was just trying to bring me down. Jasper has proved that he is a better man than Edward and I trust that. My crying lets up a little. But I can feel the pain coursing through my body from both my hand and where Edward violated me.

"Elizabeth, can you find someone to cover my shift for me. My daughter needs me more tonight. Also inform the nurses on this floor and the security guards that Alice is not allowed any guests other than family until furthered notified." My dad tells my night nurse Elizabeth. I didn't even realize she was here.

"And can I get something for the pain in my arm and elsewhere." I speak out in barely a whisper.

"Right away, Dr. Cullen and yes, Alice you may." Elizabeth replies.

My father got into the bed and lays down. I curl up into his side and place my head on his chest. We are lying exactly how I use to sleep when I had nightmares as a little girl. I cry myself to sleep.

*X*X*X*X*X*

The sun is shining in my face causing me to wake up. My father isn't here anymore. I look at the clock it is nine thirty. He probably went home to see my mom and tell her what happened. The day nurse Carly brings in a tray of food for me for breakfast. I watch her as she places the tray in front of me. She looks like she is going to say something but then she shuts her mouth. She doesn't want to offend me in any way, I can tell by the look on her face. She leaves the room.

I look down at the tray of food. I'm not hungry right now. I should be but I'm not. I stare out the window blankly. I barely hear the door open again.

"Alice, sweetie, how are you doing?" my mother asks me.

I turn to look at her. She looks worse than I think I do. Her usually perfectly curled light brown hair is disarrayed. Under her eyes is puffy which only happens when she is crying a lot. I turn and look back at the window. I do not have it in me to do this this morning. I know that if I even try to talk to my mom we will both begin to cry and I do not have it in me to do that right now.

I watch as a baby bird flies back into its nest on the tree branch near the window. Last night plays through my head and I shudder. Why me? Is all I keep asking myself.

"I'm here if you want to talk, Alice. You do not have to go through this by yourself." My mother tells me.

**JPOV**

I walk into the hospital like I have been every day after school these past two weeks. I head up the elevator to the third floor and turn right at the nurses' station. I begin to walk down the hallway to Alice's room.

"Excuse me, sir, Miss Cullen, is not allowed to have guest except for family." One of the nurses call out to me.

I stop and turn around I walk back to the nurses' station.

"I come here every day after school, m'am. What changed?" I ask het.

"The rules change, I'm sorry." The nurse replies.

I turn back around and head back toward the elevator. I press the down button and walk into the elevator. I press the button for one. What happened last night that caused Alice not have guests anymore. She was allowed guests even in her coma. The elevator stops on the second floor and Carlisle steps in. He looks up at me and smiles slightly.

"Jasper, I'm happy to have caught you. Come let's go see Alice." Carlisle tells me.

" , I was told Alice isn't allowed to have guests." I reply.

"Something happened last night and now Alice is not eating or talking to anyone. I thought maybe she would open up to you. She seems different around you." Carlisle tells me as we exit the elevator.

"What happened?" I ask him curiously.

"Carly, Jasper, is the only non family member allowed to see Alice." Carlisle tells the nurse who stopped me.

"Yes, Dr. Cullen." The nurse replies.

"What happened last night is Alice's story to tell you not mine. If anything unusual happens no not hesitate to call a nurse, Jasper." Carlisle tells me sternly.

What happened last night to Alice? Carlisle is starting to scare me. I nod in response to Carlisle and I walk down the hallway to Alice's room. I take a deep breath and open the door. Alice is sitting in the hospital bed with a tray of untouched food in front of her. She is looking blankly out of the window. I have never seen her like this. I look down her body and see blood on her hospital gown. I gasp.

"Alice, there is blood on your hospital gown. Are you okay? Do I need to call a nurse?" I ask frantically.

"Jasper!" Alice gasps. Then she starts to cry.

Bad choice in words Whitlock, way to go.

**APOV**

I have been staring at this window all day watching the suns movement and the birds coming and going as they please. I don't know what time my mom left the room. Carly replaced the untouched breakfast tray with a lunch tray. I haven't touched that tray since she brought it. I barely hear the door open. There are a few moments of silence and I hear a gasp.

"Alice, there is blood on you hospital gown. Are you okay? Do I need to call a nurse?" Jasper asks me frantically.

Jasper! He can't see me like this. I thought my dad said only family can come and visit me. I don't want him to see me like this.

"Jasper!" I gasp. Then the tears start to pour down my face.

Jasper hesitates for a moment. Then he crosses the room. He sits on the bed and carefully brings me into his lap. I gasp as he places me in his lap. I'm still in pain from last night.

"Did I hurt you? I'm sorry." Jasper whispers in my ear.

I begin to cry more. I place my head in his chest. His arms envelop me. He smells so good and his arms are so warm. I fit perfectly in his arms like a piece of a puzzle. Jasper rocks back and forth slowly and rubs circles on my lower back.

"You are fine. You are safe. I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you." Jasper reassures me.

Edward use to tell me that and look what happened. I begin to cry harder if that is even possible. No, Jasper is not Edward. Jasper is a nice, sweet caring person. Edward is a sadistic bastard who deserves to rot in a jail cell.

"What did I say? I'm sorry, Alice, if something I said hurt you. I don't want to hurt you." Jasper tells me.

I never believed in fate or soul mates. But in this moment, I think I am starting to believe. Jasper and I fit together like puzzle pieces. He is reserved where I am outgoing. He is more adventurous where I am not. Even sitting in his lap with my head on his chest, it is like his chest was made to support my head because my head fits perfectly there.

I begin to calm down and the tears have stopped. Jasper wipes a few stray ones off of my cheeks with his thumb. He places both of his hands on either side of my face forcing me to look him in the eye. I avert my gaze from his.

"Alice, please look at me." Jasper asks in a soft voice.

I hesitate for a moment and look into his emerald green eyes.

"If it doesn't upset you too much. Would you care to tell me what happened last night?" Jasper asks calmly.

Here goes nothing. I only hope that Jasper won't look at me differently because of it.

**A/N: I'm not getting the feedback I would like on this story so I will not update again until I reach 50 reviews. Thank you for reading this story and thank you to those who review!**

**What do you think Jasper's secret is?**


End file.
